


Free

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One word, after 4x11, after the fight and stuff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my One word get-over-my-writers-block Series </p>
<p>Word: Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

It began to snow as the two men walked down the street, wearing matching bruises and bleeding all over their clothes.

"Did some jackass hit you with a chair?" Mickey asked  
“I think it was your uncle” Ian mused and they both broke out laughing, Ian holding onto his rib cage as it ached but the laughter, it felt so good.

"did you hit Terry with a bottle? that was quick thinking."   
Mickey shrugged as he lit up a cigarette “I just wanted to hit him with something well I got the chance.”   
Ian didn’t say anything just smiled knowingly out towards the dark street. Cars passed with a blinding light, Mickey came out to his family and Ian was sure his eye was swelling up quickly. They turned the corner onto the street where the Gallagher house was. Ian felt something grab his hand as he looked down Mickey’s hand was intertwined with his own.

He looked up to watch Mickey’s face, the man let out puffs of smoke into the air and spitting out chunks of blood not looking over to meet Ian’s gaze but his hand was still in place all warm and protective, Ian had to turn away to mask his giddy smile.

Free? Free is good

**Author's Note:**

> If you find these fun and want one of your own hit me up Flirtyhale.tumblr.com One word one ship and ill write you a fic


End file.
